


Freedom

by Cawyx



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawyx/pseuds/Cawyx
Summary: "Subject AK546" that what they called you. You had spend your entire life stuck in a lab as guinea pig. One day, everything exploded and you thought that you could finally be free. But you were kidnapped again by a blond man with a scar. What will happen to you know that you almost tasted your freedom?
Relationships: Sabo (One Piece) & Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm too stressed to work and I was checking my unfinished stories and noticed this one and I wanted to see if people would like it :)

You woke up at the sensation of someone shaking you roughly and shouting at you to get dressed. You immediately obeyed and walked to your desk where a simple pale blue hospital gown was folded. You quickly slipped on the scratchy piece of clothing and silently left the room. The second you stepped outside two large armed men placed themselves on both of your sides and led you to the usual room. You were welcomed by the same beep of machines, they used to scare you but now you almost did not pay attention to the sound anymore. Three men in a white cloak, wearing masks and gloves tied you on a bed making sure you could not move a muscle. You did not even flinch when you felt the needle piercing your skin. How long has it been? You did not even remember since when it had become your routine, waking up, dressing up, being tied up, and looking at the same blinding light while someone used you as a guinea pig. How long has it been since you stopped wishing to be saved? Too long. You closed your eyes, trying to picture yourself far away from that place. You missed the ocean, its particular salty smell, the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks...Sometimes you wondered if you had actually seen it or if it were just your imagination but it appeased you, the pain was more tolerable when you let your mind wander and caught up in what you hoped were old memories.

“Is she the only one who survived?” A severe voice suddenly asked, interrupting your daydreaming.

“Yes, sir. Subject AK789 died the other day, she did not make it to the last stage.”

“And her?”

You felt a chill running down your spine. Something about that man felt really unpleasant and your body tensed up.

“Subject AK546, she is marvelous, sir! She lost her fighting spirit and does not complain anymore, she just follows our orders, she...” One of the white-cloaked men started to explain excitedly.

“I don’t care about her, I just want to know if she is ready!” The sharp voice cut off. 

“Of course, sorry. She is ready. She is a miracle, really. But just in case we just want to check two or three things before sending her...It would be a shame if she...you know...before she arrived.”

“How long will it take?”

“One or two days, depending on how her body reacts.” Another man answered.

“Fine. Call us when it’s done.”

“Of course, sir. We will.” 

You heard a door slamming and then a lot of whispers.

“He is so scary. Always bossing us around while we do the dirty work.” Someone complained.

“I know. What does he think we do all day? I haven’t left this base for years and they never recognized our hard-work.” Another voice said. 

“Let’s get done with it.” Someone else added.

You felt their hands on you, one was checking your pulse, another one was injecting you with a new product and the third one was probably taking notes on everything. The new product hurt, you could feel it slowly making its way inside your body, like a hot and poisonous liquid. The beep on the machines started to accelerate.

“What is going on?!” One of the men yelled.

“Her heart! Stop it! We can’t lose her, not now!” Someone screamed back.

You were sure that they kept on yelling but you could not hear a thing anymore too concentrated on the pain, your whole body was burning, you could not breathe easily and it was as if your heart was about to jump off your chest at any moment. It hurt so badly, and then it stopped as fast as it happened.

“Thank God, we’re good. Let’s stop for today. I don’t know if her body will take more damage. Untied her.” The third man ordered.

The other two agreed and they released you. You flopped on the arms of the first man because your legs could not support you, you were weak at the knees and shaking. The man was about to protest when you heard a huge bang. Everyone froze.

“What was that?!” No one responded, they pricked up their ears and suddenly it was chaos. Another bang was heard, closer and louder, followed by the sound of guns and screams. The scientist who was holding you dropped you on the floor and ran in the direction of the back door, copied by the other two.

“Protect the girl!” A guard yelled.

A robust man lifted you up the floor and carried you like a sack of potatoes. That was when your survival instinct decided to wake up. Whoever was behind the door was still better than whatever was waiting for you with those men. You were still weak, you kicked your hardest, you scratched, screamed, and bit but the man did not budge, but you did not want to give up. It was probably your last chance to be free. You heard a loud bang and before you realized what it was you were all sent flying by the blast. In the explosion, the guard let go of you and your back hit hard the wall behind you hiccuped in surprise. Your ears were buzzing and your head throbbing, but your eyes did not leave the now-open door. You hardly managed to get on your feet and wobbled in its direction. You were almost there when you bumped into someone's chest. You looked up, it was a young blond man, he had a scar on his left eye. He was frowning and seemed furious. You tried to avoid him, maybe you could make a run for the exit but he stood in your way. You started to cry, not again, not this close to the end. You were about to be free.

The man put something over your mouth and nose and the last thing you heard before blacking out was an “I’m really sorry.”


	2. Meeting

You woke up on a mattress on the floor, feeling hazy and fuzzy. It was dark, at first you thought that it was because it was night-time but on a closer look, you noticed that you were probably in some sort of basement. Just like when you were in that base. You panicked as your brain slowly started to function again and your memories started to overflow. You got up and nearly tripped, your legs were not stable yet and you stumbled to the bars, the icy contact with them made you shiver. You inspected the room quickly trying to analyze the situation. First of all, no guards were keeping an eye on you, which was unusual, then, there were no sophisticated machines recording your every move and the place seemed too “poor” to be something the scientists would own. You concluded that they were not the one holding you hostage this time. You remembered the boy from last time, maybe it was him? But what would he want from you? You heard a door shut and you quickly returned to the mattress, pretending to be asleep. You heard the sound of a chair being dragged on the floor followed by some rustling sounds, someone must be waiting. You hold your breath.

“She’s still asleep?” A girl's voice asked.

“Seems so. Do you think I use too much product?” A boy asked back.

“Maybe. Someone will check on her when she wakes up, so don’t forget to warn us.”

“I know, see you later.”

You heard footsteps then a door being shut again.

“She’s gone, you can talk now.” The boy said.

Your heart skipped a beat and you were too afraid to move. Maybe he was just testing you?

“...I won’t hurt you, I promised.” He added softly like he was talking to a wounded animal. “My name is Sabo. What about you?”

You did not answer his question and waited for him to leave but he did not move.

“...So you’re the quiet type, heh? Well, I don’t mind, the others are really noisy so a bit of silence is nice for once,” he laughed, “oh, right! You must be hungry, after all, you’ve been sleeping for three days straight. I would be starving if I were you.”

You heard something rattle on the floor and a delicious smell started to fill your cell. Your mouth began to water and before you could do anything about it your stomach gurgled. He chuckled.

“I guess I was right.”

You did not want to move but your stomach complained of hunger. You slowly and carefully moved toward the tray and sat in front of it.

“Hi.” He smiled.

You immediately noticed the scar. So it was him, the one who took you away. You frowned.

“It’s not poisoned, in case you were wondering.” He said.

Your eyes widened, this thought had not crossed your mind. You looked back at him terrorized. He made an apologetic face and suddenly crouched in front of the bars and passed his arm through it, you moved aside startled by the unexpected gesture. He must have noticed that he was being abrupt as his movements became more careful. He picked something on your plate and brought it to his mouth and swallowed it. He then opened his mouth wide.

“You see? Not poisoned. And it’s really delicious.” He gently said. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Your stomach grumbled with greater intensity and you threw yourself on the food, not caring about your manners, you gobbled everything in front of you. Once, you were done his arm reappeared in front of you, holding out a bottle of water. You hesitated but he smiled kindly encouraging you to take it. You took it gratefully and gulped it down. You did not know your mouth and throat were that dry.

“Thank you...” You muttered, in a hoarse voice. 

It had been so long since the last time you had talked, the sound of your own voice surprised you but not as much as the man in front of you. He was gawking but he pulled himself together and gave you the most innocent grin you had ever seen -not that you had much to compare it to.

“You’re welcome! How are you? Are you still hungry? Do you need more water?” He bombarded you with questions.

“I am good...Where am I?” You finally asked.

The boy grimaced and looked down.

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you that….”

“Then…Can you tell me why I am behind imprisoned?”

“I...It’s for protection...” He grimaced again.

“Protection? Against whom? Me?” You asked incredulously.

“Yes...But as soon as we’re sure you're not a threat, we will let you out. I promise.”

“So...You were the one who came, exploding everything, kidnapping me, you also probably completely destroyed the lab and I am the threat?!” You snapped. It was not in your nature to be angry but for some reason, you could not contain yourself.

“I’ll explain everything when I can...I’m really so-”

“I know, you’re sorry.” You cut him off.

You pushed the tray toward him and laid on the mattress, turning your back at him, putting an end to the conversation.


End file.
